youngkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf
Dwarves, sometimes called the "Stout Folk", are a race common throughout nearly all parts of the Young Kingdoms. Dwarves are a tough, tradition-abiding folk, well-known as warriors and craftspeople. They excel at jobs other races find tedious, but also have a great love of exploration and discovery. 'Physical Description' Dwarves are a short race, as their name implies. What a Dwarf lacks in height, he makes up for in bulk; an average dwarf is easily as heavy as a Human being, and is sometimes heavier. Dwarven males are a bit taller and heavier than their female counterparts. Like Humans, dwarves have a wide variety of skin, eye, and hair colors, though they tend to have a darker complexion. Their skin appears naturally deeply tanned, or even reddish brown, brown, or umber. Hazel is the most common eye color, with blue, brown, green, and gold being the next most common colors. While dwarven hair is often dark in hue, blond or red hair is far from unknown. Male dwarves grow thick facial hair, which is used as a display social status. The higher an individual dwarf sits in society, the more elaborately his beard and mustache will be kept. In addition to braiding their beards, dwarves will oil them and lace them with beads or smaller gemstones, as well as using clips of silver or gold. It is a common misconception that female dwarves have beards; they don't. They do, however, follow a similar custom of decorating their hair (which they always grow long) in the same manner as a male dwarf decorates his beard. While keeping one's head clean-shaven is not looked upon as strange or unusual (for either sex), it is considered a mark of shame for a male dwarf to have a clean-shaven face. Dwarves are a long-lived race, though not so much as the Elves, and reach physical maturity somewhat later than humans, comparatively. A Dwarf is traditionally considered an adult once he or she reaches age fifty. Dwarves age much like humans but over a longer period of time, remaining vigorous well past 150 years. Most dwarves live to see their bicentennial, and a small number will live to be over 400. 'Society' Dwarves value their traditions and look for inspiration from ancestral heroes. Dwarves are also known for their stubborn nature and cynicism, traits widespread amongst the dwarves but which contribute to and are commonly offset by their bravery and tenacity. Dwarven friendship is hard to earn, but is strong once won. Naturally dour and suspicious, the stout folk are slow to trust others, specifically towards those outside their family, suspecting the worst of an individual until the outsider proves many times their good will. Once this trust is gained dwarves hold their friends to it and view betrayals, even minor ones, with a vicious propensity for vengeance. For dwarves, loyalty is more than a word and that it should be both valued and rewarded. Dwarves believe it a gift and mark of respect to stand beside a friend in combat, and an even deeper one to protect that ally from harm. Many dwarven tales subsequently revolve around the sacrifice of dwarves for their friends and family. Just as dwarves are known for their dependability as friends and allies, dwarves also harbor grudges far longer than many other races. This may be on an individual basis between a dwarf and one who has wronged him or against entire races, even if warfare with the enemy has long since ceased. Dwarves are a careful and deliberate race, with a more serious disposition than other races, who they sometimes view as flighty or reckless. A dwarf does all things with care and a stubborn resolve, with brash or cowardly behavior unusual for the race. However, dwarves do succumb easily to wrath or greed, which are the most common vices of the race. Dwarves highly value the ties between family members and friends, weaving tightly knit clans. Dwarves particularly respect elders, from whom they expect sound leadership and the wisdom of experience, as well as ancestral heroes or clan founders. This idea carries on to relations with other races and dwarves are deferential even to the elders of another, non-dwarven race. Likewise, dwarves, perhaps moreso than most other races, turn to their gods for guidance and protection. Non-evil dwarves look to the divine for comfort and inspiration, while the wicked look to their divine overlords for methods through which to obtain power over others. Individual dwarves might be faithless, but the race as a whole, regardless of subrace, has a strong inclination for religion and almost every community maintains at least one temple or ancestral shrine. 'Clans' Most dwarven societies are divided into clans built along family ties and political allegiances. These clans are usually led by hereditary rulers, often monarchs of a sort and descended from the founder of the clans. Dwarves strongly value loyalty to these rulers and to the clans as a whole and even objective dwarves tend to side primarily with their kin over other races or communities. Most dwarven clans focus on one or two kinds of crafting, such as blacksmithing, jewelry, engineering, or masonry. Dwarves strive to avoid overspecialization by sending some of their youth as apprentices to other clans, which also helps to foster racial unity. Because of the long lifespans dwarves exhibit these apprenticeships may last decades. 'Relations' Dwarves do not forgive past wrongs easily and the entire race has more or less declared war on Goblins and Orcs as a whole, wiping them out where they find them. Many dwarves view these races as a foul infestation of their mountain homes and their duty to purge them. Likewise, many dwarves view Drow with a similar hatred and few dwarves have forgotten their ancestral hatred of the Giants. Because of this, dwarves generally view related races, such as Half-Orcs, with distrust. Dwarves get along pretty well with Gnomes, with whom they share a love of fine crafting, and passably with Humans, Half-Elves, Halflings. However, most dwarves commonly believe that true friendships can only be forged over long periods of time and a common saying is that “the difference between an acquaintance and a friend is about a hundred years,” meaning that few members of the shorter-lived races ever forge strong bonds with dwarves. There are exceptions, however, and some of the strongest friendships are those between a Dwarf and a Human whose grandparents and parents were also on good terms with the Dwarf. 'Alignment and Religion' 'Dwarves in the Young Kingdoms' 'Alternate Dwarven Racial Traits' Players may select these alternate traits when creating their characters: * Against the Wall: Dwarves with this Racial Trait grew up learning group military tactics underground. When adjacent to any ally, they cannot be flanked unless the adjacent ally is also flanked. When adjacent to any dwarf, they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class and cannot be flanked at all. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training Racial Trait. * Ancestral Memories: Dwarves are well known for their reverence of their ancestors and familial ties; sometimes these can even surpass death itself. Once per week, a dwarf can contact his ancestors to seek advice on a specific course of action. This ability functions as the Augury spell cast by a Cleric of a level equal to the dwarf’s Hit Die total. It is the dwarf’s ancestors, rather than a deity, who offer a prediction. Upon reaching 7th level, this ability can also function as a Divination spell. Upon reaching 9th level, this ability can function as a Commune spell. This Racial Trait replaces the Greed Racial Trait. * Ancient Enmity: Dwarves have long been in conflict with elves, especially the hated Drow. Dwarves with this Racial Trait receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the elf subtype. This Racial Trait replaces the Hatred Racial Trait. * Armored Home: Dwarves with this Racial Trait devote themselves to living inside their armor. They can sleep in armor of any weight without becoming fatigued and gain a +1 circumstance bonus to Armor Class when wearing heavy armor of dwarven manufacture. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training Racial Trait. * Born With the Axe and Hammer: Some dwarves fight as if they were born with an axe or hammer in their hand. They select either the axe or the hammer at character creation; once chosen, it cannot be changed. They gain a +1 competence bonus to damage rolls made from attacks with the selected weapon. Further, if a foe attacks them with the selected weapon, they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class against that weapon. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training Racial Trait. * Craftsman: Dwarves are known for their superior craftsmanship when it comes to metal and stone works. Dwarves with this Racial Trait receive a +2 racial bonus on all Craft and Professional checks that create objects from metal or stone. This Racial Trait replaces the Greed Racial Trait. * Deep Warrior: Dwarves with this Racial Trait grew up facing the abominations that live deep beneath the surface. They receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the Aberration type and a +2 racial bonus to their CMB on attempts made to grapple such creatures (or to continue a grapple). This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training Racial Trait. * Defensive Archery: Dwarves with this racial trait received instruction in the ancient traditions of close quarter fighting skills of dwarven crossbowmen. When adjacent to an ally who wields a melee weapon, they do not provoke attacks of opportunity from any adjacent opponents when they make an attack with a ranged weapon. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training Racial Trait. * Defensive Casting: Dwarves with this racial trait received schooling in the dwarven regimental military orders for spell-casters. When adjacent to an ally, they gain a +4 circumstance bonus on Concentration checks made to cast spells while on the defensive. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training racial trait. * Dwarven Artisan: Many dwarves exceed the skill of all other races when simply crafting functional objects, elevating them to works of art. They gain bonus ranks in a single Craft Skill equal to their character level. They can purchase goods that they can make with their Craft Skills at a 10% discount, as they know enough about their trade to find bargains on quality goods. Finally, they have a keen eye for spotting flaws in objects. When they damage an inanimate object, they inflict 1.5 times their Strength bonus in damage with a one-handed weapon, or twice their Strength bonus in damage with a two-handed one. This Racial Trait replaces the Defensive Training and Hatred Racial Traits. * Lorekeeper: Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this Racial Trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (History) skill checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. This Racial Trait replaces the Greed Racial Trait. * Magic Resistance: Some of the older dwarven clans are particularly resistant to magic. Dwarves with this Racial Trait gain Spell Resistance equal to 5 + their character level. This resistance can be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. Dwarves with this Racial Trait take a -2 penalty on all Concentration checks made in relation to Arcane Spells. This Racial Trait replaces the Hardy Racial Trait. * Relentless: Dwarves are skilled at pushing their way through a battlefield, tossing aside lesser foes with ease. Dwarves with this Racial Trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Combat Maneuver checks made to Bull Rush or Overrun an opponent. This bonus only applies while both the dwarf and his opponent are standing on the ground. This Racial Trait replaces the Stability Racial Trait. * Stoic: Dwarves seldom reveal what they are thinking or feeling, making it easy to conceal their intent from others, and making them resilient to magic that manipulates emotion. When another creature makes a Sense Motive check against this dwarf, the DC increases by +10. In addition, the Dwarf gains a +2 bonus on Saving Throws against Enchantment (Charm) spells and effects. This Racial Trait replaces the Hardy Racial Trait. * Stonesinger: Some dwarves affinity with the earth grants them greater powers. Dwarves with this Racial Trait are treated as 1 level higher when casting spells with the Earth descriptor, or using granted powers of the Earth Domain, the bloodline powers of the Earth Elemental Bloodline, and the revelations of the Oracle’s Stone Mystery. This ability does not give the Dwarf access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers the Dwarf could use without the bonus. This Racial Trait replaces the Stonecunning Racial Trait. * Strength From Duty: Dwarves draw strength from ties to their family, from their memory, and even from their very existence. Whenever the Dwarf would be reduced to 0 hit points or lower the Dwarf can concentrate on this connection to family and loved ones, deciding that it is not time to fall yet, for sake of this familial duty. The Dwarf gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the dwarf’s character level plus the Dwarf’s Wisdom modifier. The Dwarf can call upon this familial strength only once per day, and the temporary hit points last until the end of the encounter, where this ability was triggered. This Racial Trait replaces the Greed Racial Trait. * Stubborn: Dwarves are renowned for being stubborn. Dwarves with this Racial Trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Will saves to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the Enchantment (Charm) and Enchantment (Compulsion) schools. In addition, if they fail such a save, they receive another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming it has a duration greater than 1 round). The second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the Dwarf has a similar ability from another source (such as the Rogue’s Slippery Mind ablity), he only gains one extra saving throw per round, but can try on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. This Racial Trait replaces the Hardy Racial Trait. * War in the North: Dwarves have long been in conflict in the northern reaches, especially against frost giants and white dragons. Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against creatures with the Cold subtype. This Racial Trait replaces the Hatred Racial Trait. Category:Races Category:Player Character Races Category:Humanoids Category:Encyclopedia C to D Category:Monsters C to D